Especial
by Angie Gs Kim
Summary: En un mundo alterno... Usagi busca desesperadamente algo que no encuentra... Pero ¿En realidad no lo encuentra? O tal vez... ¿Es algo que ya tenía y no se había dado cuenta?


Eran las 5:30 de aquel lluvioso día 30 de Julio, y una desesperada rubia con un peinado peculiar se trasladaba de tienda en tienda tratando de encontrar el obsequio ideal para su mejor amigo Seiya Kou.

Sus amigas habían comprado sus obsequios con anticipación, pero Usagi no lo había hecho así, ya que estaba juntando sus mesadas para conseguir algo verdaderamente genial.

Justo cuando salía de una de tantas tiendas de las que visitaba sin tener éxito alguno, encontró a su amiga Lita, quien había ido por algunas fresas que le faltaban para decorar el fantástico pastel de chocolate que le había preparado al festejado.

–¡Lita, aun no encuentro el regalo perfecto para Seiya! –Lloriqueo amargamente Usagi

–Cielos Usagi creo que no encontrarás nada, ya es muy tarde y la fiesta comenzará a las 8:00 pm…

–¿Por qué no le compras unos dulces? Sabes que a Seiya le encantan… –Pregunto Lita con tono tranquilizador, tratando de ayudar a la joven desesperada.

–Lo que sucede es que yo quiero regalarle algo especia, ya que el hace un mes en mi cumpleaños, me sorprendió con esta linda sortija con una luna y una estrella y a parte me llevo a comer a ese lindo restaurante… Hizo que pasara un día genial y quiero corresponderle con un regalo muy lindo – Respondió Usagi con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

Lita al darse cuenta que si se quedaba a ayudar a su amiga ya no le quedaría tiempo para terminar el pastel para la fiesta, se despidió apenada de la chica de los ondangos

–Tengo que irme… pero estoy segura de que encontraras algo maravilloso – Se despidió y salió muy de prisa del centro comercial.

Usagi volvió a quedarse sola en medio del centro comercial sin saber que hacer o que comprar, caminó entre la gente sin rumbo fijo y justo cuando se había dado por vencida escucho una voz muy familiar

–¡Bombón! –Se escucho a lo lejos el joven del cumpleaños, quien alegremente se acercaba a la contrariada rubia

–¡Seiya, feliz cumpleaños! –Exclamó Usagi tratando de disimular su tristeza y otorgándole un gran abrazo al festejado —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar preparándote para la fiesta? Trató Usagi de hacer una platica alrededor de el con la finalidad de que no se diera cuenta de que aún no tenía su obsequio.

–No, en realidad quise despejarme de toda la locura que Minako esta haciendo en el departamento… Ella y mi hermano Yaten me están volviendo loco, entre sus peleas y sus arrumacos ya estoy aturdido, decidí salir a distraerme y que bueno por que te encontré a ti Bombón.

Mientras el aludido hablaba, Usagi se dio cuenta de algo que antes no había notado o no había querido ver, bueno, es claro que el chico no era para nada feo, pero ese día Seiya se veía muy guapo, llevaba puesto un conjunto de color obscuro que hacia que sus ojos zafiros resaltaran como nunca, y que su piel de por si ya clara, pareciera como di fuese porcelana fina, provocando que Usagi sintiera sus mejillas sonrojarse.

–¿Pero que pasa Bombón, te has quedado callada? Tu no eres así… –El chico se dio cuenta que algo había pasado con su Bombón en ese momento, su mirada era diferente.

Hacia tiempo ya que la conocía, desde que entraron a la preparatoria. El y sus hermanos se mudaron a la misma ciudad y comenzaron a asistir a la misma escuela que Usagi y sus amigas ; el desde el primer momento que la vio, quedo flechado por aquella niña de mirada celeste quien, lo miro con recelo y a pesar de que la mayoría prácticamente besaba el suelo por donde pasaba, Usagi era completamente inmune a sus encantos, lo cual intrigaba mas al joven pelinegro, quien se fue acercando cada vez mas a la chica, poco a poco se gano su confianza y le contó que había tenido a un novio al cual había amado mucho, pero quien tuvo que marcharse a estudiar al extranjero y por esa razón su relación termino justo antes de que ella entrará a la preparatoria y que no estaba preparada para tener otro novio, por este hecho Seiya se había conformado con ser su gran amigo, ya que irremediablemente sentía cada vez mas fuertemente algo especial por la rubia.

–Y dime Bombón ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿No me digas que aun no tienes mi regalo de cumpleaños? –dijo en tono burlón el joven pelinegro

Lo que nunca espero es que Usagi, se sentara en una banca que tenia cerca y le confesara la verdad

–Lo siento mucho Seiya, la verdad es que estuve ahorrando mucho para darte un regalo muy especial, incluso trabajé en mis ratos libres, ayudando a papá en la oficina, todo con la intención de poder darte algo increíble, pero ya busque en todo el centro comercial y no encontré nada, nada que fuera tan especial como tu –Indicó la rubia bajando la cabeza tratando de esconder sus lágrimas

Seiya se encontró completamente sorprendido por la confesión de la chica, dándole rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, que comenzaron a repasar lo que había escuchado… ¿Había escuchado bien?¿ Ella ahorro para darle un regalo… un regalo especial, soy especial para ella?... Sin pensarlo se arrodillo frente a aquella chica que tantas cosas le hacia sentir, le tomo la barbilla y le alzó lentamente el rostro, al ver las lágrimas en sus mejillas las limpio suavemente con sus pulgares y le beso los ojos

Usagi, al sentir los suaves labios de Seiya levantó el rostro sorprendida, pero no se retiro, quería seguir teniéndolo cerca

–Bombón ¿Soy tan especial para ti? –Preguntó el pelinegro, sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría de tan fuerte que le latía

–Si lo eres –Respondió Usagi sin dudar un solo momento

–Bombón … Yo te amo –Confesó Seiya en voz baja, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en aquellas dos palabras

–Yo también te amo Seiya –Respondió al fin Usagi, en voz firme, pero no fuerte, clara y segura.

No había que decir ni escuchar mas, Seiya se acercó y beso en los labios a la chica que tanto amaba y ella le correspondió.

Se levantaron de aquella banca del centro comercial y tomados de la mano caminaron en dirección de la fiesta de cumpleaños. En cuanto los vieron llegar de la mano no hubo que dar mas explicaciones, todos sabían que por fin se habían decidido y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, tanto por el cumpleaños de Seiya como por su noviazgo con Usagi

A partir de ese momento fueron inseparables y jamás olvidarán el regalo tan especial que Usagi le dio a Seiya en su cumpleaños número 17.


End file.
